Actions Speak Louder
by ArtikGato
Summary: Den-O: Momotaros/Ryoutaro - something is bothering Momotaros, and Ryoutaro knows it...


**Actions Speak Louder**

Kamen Rider Den-O, Momotaros/Ryoutarou: first time--"I was so nervous that I nearly missed" ("Photograph", by Nickelback)

Written for springkink on Livejournal!

"Ryoutaro..." Momotaros started, opened his mouth to say something else, then abruptly shut it and looked away from the confused, dark-haired human standing in front of him. The fierce blush stretching across his face was nothing new, nor was the way Momotaros was fidgeting and repeatedly folding and un-folding his arms. The fact that he'd been doing this all week, however, was a first for Ryoutaro.

"Are you okay?" Ryoutaro asked, for what must have been the millionth time that week. Momotaros just sighed, angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just...gah, never mind," Momotaros replied, annoyance clear in his voice. Ryoutaro bit his lip, brows furrowing as he tried to think if he had possibly done something to upset Momotaros, drawing nothing but blanks. All week - no, probably for longer, Ryoutaro thought, he'd been acting like this any time the two of them were alone. It was really quite perplexing. And Ryoutaro was worried. Of course he was worried, Momotaros was...well, the relationship they had was hard to define. Partners? Friends? There were times when they seemed more like brothers, though Ryoutaro refused to consider him a "brother", no, Ryoutaro would never feel the way he did about Momotaros if they were brothers. But one thing was certain - Ryoutaro was genuinely worried about him. He'd been letting the subject drop all week, but enough was enough. So he took the steps to close the distance between them, gently turning Momotaros to face him.

"Tell me what's wrong, Momotaros," Ryoutaro pleaded, stopping the Imagin-turned-human with a stern look as he continued, "And don't try to say that it's nothing. I know you, and I know there's something on your mind so...just..."

He sighed. Momotaros was steadfastly not looking at him, instead staring intently at his shoes.

"Tell me," he repeated, folding his arms as another sigh escaped his lips. They were silent for a few moments, the slightly chilly autumn wind blowing gently around them, chirping birds and the distanct sounds of cars the only sounds to be heard.

Suddenly Momotaros moved, gripping Ryoutaro by the shoulders tightly with shaking hands as he leaned down, head tilting a bit, closing his eyes nervously as he pressed his lips to Ryoutaro's for a kiss. Except... his aim was a bit off, so Ryoutaro had to move to intercept his lips, trying to ignore his shock and nervousness and even amusement at the situation. The kiss was quick, and Momotaros's grip on his shoulders was actually a bit painful, and he could feel Momotaros trembling nervously as he pulled back, finally looking Ryoutaro in the eyes. The fact that he was so nervous was actually rather endearing to Ryoutaro, who couldn't help but smile at him.

So he just smiled, a smile that was truly happy, as he felt a blush spreading across his cheeks to match Momotaros's. He couldn't help letting out a small laugh.

"Took you long enough. You could have said something, you know," Ryoutaro said. Momotaros frowned at him.

"You know I'm not very good with...with _words_ and _feelings_," the former Imagin replied, his annoyance back in full force. "Besides, actions are better than words."

Ryoutaro chuckled, amused.

"Momotaros, it goes 'actions _speak louder _than words'," he replied. Momotaros scoffed.

"What? No it doesn't. Besides, how can actions speak anyway? They don't have mouths!" he protested. Ryoutaro just laughed, even as Momotaros pulled his arms away and folded them, grumpily. He just smiled at Momotaros and reached up, wrapping his arms around the crimson-eyed man's shoulders as he pulled him into another kiss, Momotaros almost instantly unfolding his arms to wind one around his lower back, the other moving to twine into the hair on the back of Ryoutaro's head, crushing their lips together, pushing his tongue into the slightly shorter man's mouth, kissing him deeply until the two of them had to part for air.

Ryoutaro rested his head against one of Momotaros's shoulders with a happy sigh.

"Sometimes, words are necessary, you know," he said. Momotaros huffed in annoyance.

"Fine," he bit out, but with no malice in his voice, as he pulled Ryoutaro out of their hug, pushing him just far enough back to look intently into his eyes. After a couple of tensely silent seconds, he finally spoke up.

"I..." he started, looking away again with a fierce blush. Then he suddenly threw back his head, hands balling into fists as he let out a frustrated cry. He put his hands back on Ryoutaro's shoulders, this time meeting his eyes with a gaze that was full of conviction and certainty. "I like you. I want to kiss you and hold you and make you happy, and... and _fuck you senseless_," he blurted out. Ryoutaro found himself grinning and blushing. It just wouldn't be Momotaros if he didn't charge into any and every situation headfirst. "I want you to be my lover." Momotaros finished, his voice quiet. Ryoutaro's grin never faded, and he threw his arms around the former Imagin's shoulders again, hugging him tightly.

"I like you too. It wasn't always easy, and sometimes I just wanted everything to go back to normal... but I'm really glad you possessed me back then, Momotaros," Ryoutaro replied.

"Yeah," Momotaros replied, just wrapping his arms around Ryoutaro's back and holding him there, enjoying the closeness, the warmness. Later, Momotaros would drag Ryoutaro into his bedroom, and Ryoutaro would discover that when he was nervous, Momotaros had rather bad aim with _everything_. But that was okay - that was just who Momotaros was, and Ryoutaro loved him for it.


End file.
